


Together

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov
Summary: Anya has a secret she is keeping from Dmitry.





	Together

When Dmitry woke up he went to pull Anya in closer, to kiss her forehead, hold her tight and play with her hair as he did every morning. Except, when he went to pull her close he was greeted by an empty space. She wasn't there.

Maybe she had finally left him. Maybe she had finally decided she wanted the life of a Grand Duchess, that she wanted to marry a Prince, she wanted to always be with her Nana. Maybe she had decided she didn't want him anymore, a former street-rat, an ex-conman. Maybe she never wanted him anyway. Maybe it was just a little game she was playing.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard crying.

Maybe she hadn't left?

He sat himself up and looked around the room to see if Anya was in a corner, she usually did that when she had a nightmare, she didn't want to be near the bed, but there was no sign of her being in the room.

"Anya?" He called her name in hope for a response, but there was nothing, all he could hear were her cries. 

Maybe he was having a nightmare? Maybe none of this was real.

He pinched himself. No, this was definitely real.

"Anya, where are you?" His voice was stern now, concerned.

He got out of bed, looking around the room again, this time walking over to the corners of the room, checking she wasn't facing the wall. But no, she wasn't there.

He looked back over to the bed and noticed a light coming from the door that led to their en-suite. 

He approached the door, hearing her cries getting louder as he got closer to the door.

"Anya," he knocked softly on the door, turning the handle only to find that the door was locked, "Anya, please let me in-"

"Go away Dmitry," he could hear the pain in her throat, how she spoke through her tears.

"Anya, unlock the door and let me in, please-" he leaned against the door waiting for a response, but he didn't get one. "I will break this door down if I have to." She still didn't respond, just continued to cry. "Anya, please, I'm getting worried."

"I'm fine Dmitry."

"You're lying to me, Anya," he walked back over to the bed, maybe she was upset because she had stained it, she had been upset about that before, but when he looked the sheets were clean. No stain at all.

He went back over to the door, trying to open it again but she still hadn't unlocked it.

"Anya. Unlock this door. Now." His voice had turned cold and stern, he was really worried about her and the fact that she wasn't responding to him wasn't helping.

"No. Dmitry go away."

"Anya, maybe I can help."

"You can't."

"You won't know unless you tell me, now please, open the door," his voice had gone soft again.

He heard her slowly slide the lock on the door, and a sigh of relief came from him as she had unlocked the door. 

He opened the door to see that she had sat back down on the floor by the toilet. He instantly ran to her side and pulled her close. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, something she never did, and her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Anya, you know you can tell me everything?" She shook her head as she gripped onto his tank top, letting sobs escape her mouth, he was confused by her reaction. She didn't think she could tell him anything? That was ridiculous. He moved his hands to her arms and pulled her away from him. "Anya, I'm really worried now, you can tell me everything, that's what I'm here for."

"Not this," she shook her head, losing his gaze, "you'll hate me."

He placed two of his fingers on her chin, moving her face so she was looking directly at him, she still averted her eyes though. "Anya, look at me," she kept losing his gaze, he watched as tears continued to fall down her face "I could never hate you," he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, wiping the tears from her face as he did, "Anya, I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"I had a miscarriage." The words fell out her mouth so quickly as if she had just ripped a band-aid off her skin, they were rushed, and full of fear. Dmitry did nothing but stare at her. 

"You- you had- what- Anya-"

"I knew you'd hate me," she pulled away from him, turning away as she did but he only pulled her closer.

"I told you, I don't hate you, I never could, we'll go through this together."

"7 months ago- it was-" he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be mad, that you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Anya, you can be so ridiculous at times," he pulled her onto her lap and began to play with her hair, she leaned her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat as a sense of security, "what else is it?"

"What?"

"There's something else, tell me."

"I'm scared it will happen again," he looked at her blankly for a second, trying to figure out why she was worried about this and then it hit him all at once.

"You've been sick haven't you?" she nodded slowly, a very small smile slipped onto her face, her lips turning ever so slightly, "Are you?"

She nodded again and Dmitry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, kissing her everywhere he possibly could at this given moment. 

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, maybe because I lied to you-"

"If you want me to be mad I will be, but I have no reason to be mad, you were scared and didn't know what to do so you kept it to yourself. I can't blame you for that," he started rubbing her back and she leaned her head back onto his chest, "I couldn't be happier Anya, and now we have a little family on the way-"

"But-"

"If it happens again we'll go through it together," he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Now let's get you back to bed, it's still early and you could do with an extra few hours sleep." 

She stood up and grabbed onto his hands to help him stand up off the floor only to be lifted off of her feet for Dmitry to carry her bridal style to their bed. She let out a soft giggle as he did, burying her face into his chest.

He placed her gently into their king-sized bed before joining her and pulling her close and then pulling the covers of them. He started to run his fingers through her hair and then moved to drawing patterns on her arm with his fingers.

He looked at her in admiration. Not being able to believe that she was all his. He placed a kiss on her forehead as her breathing became heavy and it was clear she had fallen asleep.

"I love you, and I always will," he whispered softly, not wanting to wake her before he quickly followed her, falling asleep himself.


End file.
